Of Battle Scars & Hot Springs
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: During their routine stop for the night, Phillip learns something surprising about his new travel companion.


**_Hey all! Working on an update for Fix You but after the latest episode this little idea wouldn't leave me alone so here it is!_**

* * *

"How is your leg? We should stop and make camp, it'll be dark soon."

"I'm fine. Come on we can still make it a ways before-"

Phillip chuckled to himself before propelling his horse forward, instantly cutting off his new companions path. He'd never known such a headstrong woman- it was quite refreshing. " The physician said you needed not to over exert yourself-"

"It's been three days." Mulan let out a long sigh. " Plus we could make it another hour before it's pitch black out here." Truthfully she was tired and her leg was throbbing, but she didn't want to appear weak- not again.

"He also said you need to change your bandage at least once a day for a week; and to soak your leg as well. Neither of which you've done today…"

"Alright, alright!" Mulan threw her arms up in mock surrender. This guy was certainly persistent- but she found it kind of endearing (although she would never tell him). " Just promise me we'll get an early start in the morning."

"Only if you let me know when you're in pain and need a break." He looked down and noticed her gently rubbing the area around her cut." Come on, I think there is creek up ahead. You can at least clean it."

Mulan watched as Phillip rode ahead with a perplexed look upon her face. He had proved just about theory she had about men wrong in the short amount of time she's known him- not making any cruel jest about her being high ranking female officer, and merely brushing off the fact that she had tried to kill him- saying that he would have done the same. And then once he revealed himself a prince, it threw her off balance even more-

"Mulan?"

She tugged on her horses reigns and began a slow gallop." Coming!"

Phillip look at the small body of water in the distance, noting the way the mist hovered above it. " I think it's a hot spring."

"A what?" Mulan questioned once she'd caught up. She followed his gaze." Oh."

"Come on lets go set up camp for the night-"

"I can even go soak my leg." Mulan joked, even though she knew the warm water would do wonders for her injury.

"All the more reason to stop for the night."

Phillip rode ahead, not even waiting for Mulan respond. He knew she wouldn't stop to care for herself unless pushed to do so (a piece of advice he was glad Belle had shared with him). From what Belle had shared with him is that it takes a great deal to gain Mulan's trust, and even more to break down her walls- which he had every intention of doing. After all of they were going to travel together, there needed to be a mutual trust and understanding between them.

(They were traveling companions after all)

* * *

"I'm taking my weapons with me."

"Mulan I'll be right on the other side of the trees. No harm will come to you-"

"Fine, not all of them." Mulan adjusted the pile of clothes and bandages in her arms. " But I am taking my sword."

"Alright. Just call if you need anything." Phillip called out as she walked away. "I'll figure out a way to bring it to you. Eyes closed of course! Don't want you coming at me with that sword of yours…"

He smacked his forehead at that. Was it possible to sound anymore awkward?

Phillip busied himself with throwing a few more logs into the fire, glance over his shoulder once or twice to make sure his new companion was ok. He looked towards the horses and noticed tuft of green sticking out his own, mentally kicking himself yet again.

"Hopefully she hasn't gotten in yet."

He muttered a few curse words as he ran to grab the herbs from his bag. The physician had said they would help with pain, but Mulan had refused it the two times he'd offered it to her. But after seeing the pain on her face (no matter hard she tried to hide it) today, Phillip knew she wouldn't last much longer with out it.

"Crush and apply…" Phillip mumbled as crushed the plant until it resembled some type of paste. He quickly put the paste on leaf before venturing beyond the trees.

"Mulan it's me." Phillip weaved his way through the trees clumsily, one hand covering his eyes." I brought that plant the physician gave you to help with the pain…"

"Mulan?"

He peeked through his fingers carefully. She had her back to him and her hair pulled up, waist deep in the water with steam rising around her. Philip knew it was best, proper really, to turn away, but for some reason he couldn't turn away. Not because there is nearly naked woman in front if him (although it's nice to see that there was quite a lovely figure beneath the armor) but because of the scar that covered her back. There were a few small ones but nothing compared to this one. It went from between her shoulders to just above her lower back-. Belle had told she served in the Emperor's Army, and he couldn't help but wonder if that scar was a result of it. Maybe one of her fellow soldiers didn't find that she was woman acceptable, and took matters into his own hands.

_Just set it down and go you idiot._

Phillip placed the leaf by her clothes and made his way back their small camp. The minute he set foot on it, Phillip began pealing off his armor and chainmail, relishing in the weight being lifted from his shoulders. Several moments later, he found himself sitting by the fire, still stuck on what he had seen. How could any man bring themselves to harm a woman in such way? He had always been taught the complete opposite of that (his mother made sure if it)-

"Thank you."

His head shot up to see Mulan setting aside her armor for tomorrow-

"I-"

"I get that I can be stubborn and standoffish, but it's just that…" Mulan couldn't help but struggle for the right words. She'd never been in this type of situation before.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I just hope that one day you feel comfortable enough share your experiences with me. " Phillip stood and walked to where she was standing." Only if you want to of course- I completely understand if you don't want to because-"

"You mean like what happened to my back?"

Phillip felt his face grow warm at that (thank god for the night sky). He rubbed the back of his neck nervously." The paste you needed it. A-and I was just bring it for-"

Mulan began to laugh, confusing Phillip even more-

"I don't understand-"

"Of course I knew you where there." The words rolled off her tongue like it was the most obvious thing in world. She chuckled once more at the perplexed look on his face. Her voice softened." One day…"

Phillip watched her walk away, a small smile making its way onto his face. He was very much looking forward to that day, and to all the day after that.

* * *

**_Oh I just love nervous Phillip! I feel like he'd get like that sometimes b/c he really does respect and care for Mulan- and he wants to show her all men _****_aren't like the ones she served with in the Emperor's Army ( Plus something along these lines had to have happened during their 28 years together). Oh and just love that more people are shipping them together- my little ship that could :) Anyways, till next time!_**

**_-Megan_**


End file.
